


Stiles' Special Patient

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [100]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Ball Fondling, Blow Job, Creampie, Don't copy to another site, Knotting, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Nurse Stiles Stilinski, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Size Queen Stiles Stilinski, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Anon: Nurse Stiles/ Patient Derek. Stiles riding Derek while Derek’s in a coma. Somehow Derek wakes up and finishes the job. You’re the master at this so add whatever twists and turns you like. Thanks!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 4
Kudos: 552





	Stiles' Special Patient

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently taking new prompts for a limited time! Get them in while you can!
> 
> Request Rules: https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/post/629527757759594496/request-rules
> 
> Submit Here:
> 
> https://forms.gle/zz1Ny4UsusteNbEj8
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/SinQueen69
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/ask

Stiles hummed absently as he rolled the milking machine into Derek Hale’s patient room, the Alpha was a coma patient and has been for a few months. Stiles rolled up his sleeves as he waited for the machine to warm up; turning to the bed he took a moment to admire the handsome Alpha. 

Stiles had to admit that he truly loved his job. Stiles rolled the sheet of the bed down and opened the front of the Alpha’s pants, tugging the Alpha’s big breeder balls free and he fondled them for a moment, already an expert in getting Derek aroused even in his comatose state. 

It didn’t take long for Derek’s cock to rise to its full size and Stiles couldn’t help but marvel at the long, thick, veined cock that was already starting to bead pre-cum. Derek had to be one of the more responsive Alpha’s Stiles had the privilege to milk. 

Stiles inhaled a heady, mouth-watering, pure Alpha scent that filled the room, as the Alpha grew highly aroused. Stiles swayed on his feet, eyes tracking a pearl of pre-cum slowly rolling down the side of the Alpha’s shaft. Stiles had done this for a couple of years, but no Alpha ever affected him like Derek Hale was. Stiles’ cheeks heated as he realized that he was already starting to leak slick down his thighs. 

“Just a taste, no one will know.” Stiles murmured even as he was leaning down and dragging his tongue up the comatose Alpha’s cock, moaning and shuddering at the bitter yet wonderful taste of Derek’s pre-cum on his tongue. Stiles squeezed and rolled the Alpha’s balls as he ended up awkwardly bent over the side of the bed as he suckled at the wet head of Derek’s cock as he lapped up the Alpha’s pre-cum from the source. 

“Fuck,” Stiles gasped as he pulled himself off of the Alpha’s cock, licking his lips clean and eyes darting to the locked door of the room. Stiles was tenting the front of his scrubs while the back was soaked with his openly flowing slick. 

“Fuck it, as long as his balls are emptied no one will care where they are emptied into.” Stiles encouraged himself as he shucked his soiled pants and swung himself up onto the bed so he was straddling Derek’s thick thighs. 

Stiles double checked both his and the Alpha’s upper arms and relaxed a bit when he saw that both their birth control implants were still there. Stiles curled his fingers around the thick base of Derek’s cock and lowered himself down.

“Mm, ah, ah, fuck!” Stiles whined as he bore down until the fat head popped into his slick hole, the rest of the slide down onto the Alpha’s cock was sinfully easy. 

“Ah, ngh,” Stiles panted as he balanced himself without touching the slumbering Alpha, shuddering openly when he touched his stomach and felt it bulge where the Alpha’s cock was seated snugly inside of him. 

Stiles rocked his hips and keened as fresh slick trickled out around the Alpha’s cock as Stiles’ arousal spiked at the feeling of Derek’s cock dragging against his walls. Stiles used the muscles in his thighs and began to fuck himself up and down on the comatose Alpha’s cock; panting and gasping with need each time the thick cock entered him all over again. 

Stiles gyrated his hips, squeezing around the hard flesh as his slick flowed freely out of him, getting both the Alpha and Omega drenched with it. Stiles tossed his head back as he wrapped his hand around his small Omega cock. 

“Fuck, fuck, it’s so good Alpha.” Stiles mewled as he bounced on the Alpha’s cock as he fisted his own desperately. Stiles gasped and his hips paused as he felt the Alpha’s knot starting to bump against his rim as it started to form. Stiles’ heart leapt into his throat and snapped his head down, eyes flashing gold as he locked eyes with burning Alpha red ones. 

“Gonna knot your slick hole Omega, give you what you need.” The now awake coma patient growled, voice raspy and rough sending shivers over Stiles’ body,

“Fuck!” Stiles cried out, coming over his fist and the front of his shirt as he slammed himself down onto the now awake Alpha’s knot, locking them together properly. Derek growled weakly as he started to flood the pretty Omega’s convulsing hole with his seed.

“Do you do this with all your patient’s nurse?” The Alpha mused as Stiles collapsed onto his chest, a shaky hand resting in Stiles’ hair. 

“Your special Mr. Hale,” Stiles slurred and felt the Alpha chuckle at this as he steadily emptied his balls into the Omega seated on his knot. Derek just crooned pleased and Stiles replied in kind, nuzzling against Derek’s stubble covered cheek getting a pleased purr in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/  
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69  
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
